04 lipca 1997
TVP 1 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym Wiadomości) 7.45 No problem! 8.05 "Miasteczko na granicy" (31/52) "Ostatni napad Feniana" - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Ufoludki w bajkotece - Ja noszę kalosze 9.10 "Kocie opowieści" (2/10) - serial animowany prod. japońsko-kanadyjskiej 9.35 Misiowe rysowanki 9.45 Kadra czeka - program sportowy 10.00 "Kontratak" (24/44) - serial prod. kanadjsko-francusko-amerykańskiej 10.50 Lato w Jedynce 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Lato z Magazynem Notowań Z biegiem Bugu - Śladamia Glogera (1) - W dolinie Odry 12.50 Miniatury - Sebastian Grabowiecki: rymy duchowne 13.00 Kino Letnie: "Kapelusz pana Anatola" - komedia prod. polskiej (1957) 14.55 Euroturystyka - Debreczyn (powt.) 15.00 Miniatury - Jerzy Gorzański "Debiut z aniołem" 15.05 Szaleństwa medycyny - Diety 15.15 Co kraj, to obyczaj 15.30 Jaka jesteś? - Gdy zjawia się on 15.50 Kino Teleferii - "Szkoła złamanych serc" (34/52) - serial prod. australijskiej 16.15 Sztuk - Mistrzowie, czyli Biennale Sztuki dla dzieci 16.40 Bezpieczniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Marsjańska noc Jedynki 17.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - Trudne życie jedynaka 17.40 Goniec 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.10 Randka w ciemno 18.50 Marsjańska noc Jedynki 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Smerfy" - serial anim. prod. amer.-belg. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro śledcze" (17/35) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Marsjańska noc Jedynki 21.10 "Cienka, niebieska linia" (1/7) - serial prod. angielskiej (1996) 21.45 Studio sport - Mityng lekkoatletyczny - Golden Four - Oslo '97 22.30 W centrum uwagi 22.50 Wiadomości 23.00 Giełda 23.05 Marsjańska noc Jedynki 0.30 "Więzy rodzinne" - film lab. prod. USA 2.00 Marsjańska noc Jedynki 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Optimus - Sport telegram (powt.) 7.25 Bez znieczulenia (powt) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (96) - serial prod. USA 8.55 Niezbędnik 2 9.00 Sympatyczny program dla miłych ludzi 9.30 "Wielkie metropolie" (6) - "Amsterdam" - serial dok. prod. USA 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 "Quasimodo" (17/26) - serial anim. prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 11.00 Jeźdźcy prawa - western prod USA (1937) 12.00 "Nowe horyzonty" - "Tradycje Aborygenów" - film dok. prod. australijskiej 12.25 Muzy i kochanki-BeIla 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Niezbędnik 2 13.25 Muzyczne lato 2 w tym: "Bez prądu" - Maryla na bis -koncert 14.00 Maryla - film dok. 14.50 Powitanie 15.00 "Przygody Animków": "Dzień dobroczyńcy" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.20 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 15.30 "Ulica żywych i umarłych" - film dok. Bogny Wojtkowiak i Marka Nowakowskiego 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 16.30 "Szczęśliwej podroży!" (13/27) - "Australia" - serial prod. niemieckiej 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Va Banque - teleturniej 19.05 Telewizje kultury 19.30 Studio sport - Mityng lekkoatletyczny "Golden Four" - Oslo '97 21.35 Optimus 21.40 Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd - Międzyzdroje 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Niezbędnik 2 22.35 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 22.40 "Dla dobra dziecka" (1/2) - film fab. prod. USA 0.10 Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd - "Widok z ziarenkiem piasku" widowisko poetyckie - poezja Wisławy Szymborskiej 0.50 Zakończenie TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Druga B (odc. 5) "Synek tatusia" - serial prod. franc. 9.00 Co mnie gryzie? 9.30 Ferdynand Wspaniały (odc. 1/6) "Pierwsze kroki" - serial prod. pol. 9.40 Roger Odrzutowiec odc. 115 - serial anim. prod. USA 9.45 Latające misie (odc. 24) "Doktor Szachraj" - serial anim. prod. kanadyjsko-jugosł. 10.10 Kość niezgody - prog. publicystyczny 10.40 Cudowny świat zwierząt (odc. 20) - serial prod. franc. 10.50 Chcę być gwiazdą (odc. 2) - serial fab. prod. ang. 11.15 Pogarda odc. 17 12.00 Tajemnice nauki (odc. 25) "Teleskopy i fotografia" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 12.25 Dwa światy Tamira - dramat obycz. prod. mongolsko-franc. 13.40 Antoni Grabowski - Zdolności blaszkowate - reportaż 14.10 Sport w "Trójce" - magazyn 14.40 Vademecum petenta 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Lucky Luke (odc. 3): "Ucieczka Daltonów" - serial anim. prod. franc. 15.35 Inne sprawy, inni ludzie. inne światy (odc. 2) "Jak ocalić wioskę Akomo" - serial prod. franc. dla młodzieży 16.05 Samson - Superślimak: "Kręte drugi miłości" - serial fab. prod. ang. 16.30 45 minut - mag. dla młodzieży 17.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 17.30 E O L - Elbląski Olsztyński Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 2) 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.30 Pogarda odc. 18 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Gladys Knight And The Pips cz. 1 (2) - koncert 20.00 JFK - Młode lata (odc. 4) - serial obycz. prud. ameryk. 20.45 Posłańcy z Moskwy (odc. 4) "Upadek" - serial dok. prod. ameryk. 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Kontury - magazyn publicystyczno - kulturalny 22.35 Namiętność odc. 240 23.20 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 24.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.55 Twoja Piątka 08.00 Fakty 08.30 Ferdynand Wspaniały 08.45 Roger Odrzutowiec 08.50 Latające misie 09.10 Cudowny świat zwierząt 09.25 Chcę byc gwiazdą 09.50 Pogarda 10.30 Janosik 11.15 Kabaret pod Pręgierzem 12.00 TV POLONIA 14.00 Narysuimi baranka 14-20 Samotni 14.50 Twoja Piątka 15.00 Fakly 15.10 Lucky Lukc 15.40 Inne sprawy, inni ludzie, inny świat 16.10 Samson - supershmak 16 30 Niech żyje kino 17.00 Metropolie swiatd 17.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 18.00 Wratislavia Cantans 18.10 Fakty 18.30 Pogarda 19.20 Model na lato 19.30 Gladys Knight and the Pips - koncert 20.05 JFK - młode lata 20.50 Posłańcy z Moskwy Polsat 7.00 Poranek z PolSatem 7.35 Drzewko szczęścia 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Maska (22) - ser. anim. 8.30 Na południe (22) - ser. 9.30 Żar młodości - ser. 10.30 Na celowniku (7) - ser. 11.30 I wszyscy razem (24) - ser. kom. 12.00 Odyseja - ser. sf. 12.30 Cafe PolSat 13.15 System - magazyn 13.45 Sztuka informacji 14.15 Motowiadomości 14.55 Wolność Tomku - mag. 15.25 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - ser. anim. 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - prog. ekol. dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo, miliard - gra-zabawa 16.45 Cafe PolSat 17.45 Odyseja - ser. sf. 18.15 I wszyscy razem - ser. 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Ziemia 2 (pilot) - ser. 19.50 Losowanie LOTTO 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (23) - ser. sens. 21.00 Kojak (32) - ser. krym. 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.20 Polityczne graffiti 22.30 Biznes tydzień 22.45 Wesołe miasteczko - horror USA 0.25 Playboy - magazyn 1.20 Szalona mama - komedia obycz. USA 2.45 Muzyka na bis TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Rybak z Puri - reportaż 7.30 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie 9.00 Credo - magazyn katolicki 9.30 Tylko Kaśka - serial dla młodych widzów 10.00 Pole niczyje - serial TVP 11.05 O Krajewskich prawie wszystko - reportaż 11.30 Cafe Fusy - program satyryczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Biała wizytówka - serial TVP 13.15 Trzeci biegun - przerwana wyprawa 14.15 Sceny domowe 14.40 Rozmowy w Kazimierzu 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury ludowej 16.00 Reportaż 16.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 16.50 Teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As - program dla najmłodszych 17.30 Mazi w Gondolandii 17.35 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - serial TVP 18.45 Program publicystyczny 19.05 Kronika Parafiady 19.20 Fip - Fop - koncert szkolnych perkusistów 19.40 Dobranocka: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Biała wizytówka - serial TVP 21.30 Śpiewajmy poezję - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Komedianci: I we mnie jest teatr cały Ewa Lassek - film dok. 24.00 Muzyka w pałacach, zamkach, dworkach i ogrodach: Miniatury na trio fortepianowe 0.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - serial TVP 1.25 Program publicystyczny 1.50 Teledyski na życzenie 2.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 2.30 Fip - Fop - koncert szkolnych perkusistów 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Biała wizytówka - serial TVP 4.25 Śpiewajmy poezję - program rozrywkowy 5.25 Komedianci: I we mnie jest teatr cały Ewa Lassek - film dok. 6.15 Kronika Parafiady 6.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury ludowej Canal + 07:00 Szaleję za tobą (65) - serial komediowy prod. USA 07:30 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 (K) Reboot (1) - serial animowany prod. USA 08:25 (K) Zimne światło dnia - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 10:05 (K) Włącz się do gry - komedia, USA 1995 11:55 (K) Więcej szmalu - komedia, USA 1992 13:25 (K) Zew natury - film przygodowy, USA 1995 15:00 (K) Star Trek Voyager (16) - serial s-f prod. USA 16:00 (K) Toto bohater - komediodramat, Niemcy/Francja/Belgia 1991 17:35 (K) Wojny potworów (19) - kanadyjski serial animowany 18:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 18:25 Cyberia 18:30 Bajer w Bel-Air (134) - serial prod. USA 19:00 Lato filmów dokumentalnych: Rosja w latach 90-tych: Raj dla sekt - film dok. 19:55 Nie przegap 20:00 (K) Sabrina - komedia, USA 1996 22:05 (K) Nina Simone - koncert 23:10 (K) Maska - komedia, USA 1994 00:50 (K) Egzorcysta 3 - horror, USA 1990 02:45 (K) Detektyw bez pamięci - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 04:40 (K) Duch w pancerzu - film animowany, Japonia/Wielka Brytania 1995 06:05 (K) Królewska krew - film dokumentalny